


Standing Down

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-31
Updated: 2006-03-31
Packaged: 2019-02-02 13:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12727299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Jack thinks about Jonas Quinn. Jack's POV.





	Standing Down

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

They keep saying I never gave Jonas Quinn a chance. He wasn't Daniel, I didn't want anyone on the team who wasn't Daniel. Could be, but then again... 

Quinn was there when Daniel saved the whole fuckin planet and didn't try to help. Then the Kelownans blamed Daniel for the saving their asses., and suddenly, here comes Quinn, helpful Quinn. Thrown off his own planet, told never to return. He just happens to have a sample of the stuff that almost destroyed his home world and he just happens to be willing to give it to us. Amazing.

An amazing coincident. Yeahsureyoubetya.

He also has a photographic memory.

Another coincident? 

So, our scientist work on the naquadria while he watches. He reads all of Daniel's books that were left in his lab--after Carter and I went through and checked them for anything sensitive. He has access to SCG's database, the parts the General and I didn't have blocked from him, and he read all our old mission reports. 

Unfortunately we couldn't edit his Internet access.

But what to do with him once he was here. Can't give him free run of SGC, can we. So George threatens me with a Russian geek and I accept the compromise of Jonas Quinn. That takes him away from SGC, where SG1 can keep their eyes on him. There's some hope we can show his people that there is a big bad universe out there.

Who am I kidding. Those bastards will never see past their own corner of the sandbox. 

Until some cat uses it for a litterbox, and then they'll be screaming for help. 

Now Jonas Quinn is back home, amazing how long the 'never' in 'Never darken our door' lasted. The Prodical has returned bringing all the knowledge he was able to take from us as a gift to the council.

No, I never did give Quinn a chance. Too busy doing what I do best, threat accessing. It's not just the Gou'ald who would use our planet's people and resources. Some of our threats are internal, like Kinsley and Simmons to name a few but with SGC a lot more are external, our so-called friends and allies.

Thank God Daniel's back. We knew Quinn wouldn't last much longer. Our scientist haven't been able to do anything with the naquadria so there was no need for him to stay. Daniel's return and Anubis' attack gave him the perfect opportunity to return home.. 

So now Colonel O'Neill is happy as a clam. All we have to do now is defend Earth from any and all threats and stop Anubis. Easy. But tonight I get to go home with Daniel and for the first time in over a year I can let go and relax. I can finally stand down. I'm so tired.

It's been a long year. I'm so glad Daniel's back.


End file.
